The primary objective of the Research Design and Analysis (RD&A) Core is to provide a variety of data analytic resources and collaborative services to the MRDDRC investigators that will enhance their research efforts and assist them in reaching their scientific objectives. Areas of expertise in which Core services are offered include research design, data management, and statistics analysis. Level of service ranges from consultation to active collaboration with researchers. The Core provides design, data management, and statistics support across a wide spectrum of discipline. In assisting researchers across different disciplines, the Core is often able to promote collaboration among researchers by sharing techniques, solutions, and ideas across projects and by providing opportunities for researchers to meet together in educational settings that foster dialogue. Thus, the Core enhances the scientific endeavors of the associated scientists not only by the high quality of its assistance to them individually but also by fostering contacts and collaborations among projects. To meet the broad objective of enhance the quality of the scientific research conducted at the Kansas MRDDRC, the Core has adoptive four specific objectives.